Situations with Kanda
by Peepmeow
Summary: See what sugar and tiredness mixed together does to your brain...In story form! [OOC]
1. The Bus Singers Album

**Title: Situations With Kanda**

**---**

**Short Stories by Roq and Peepmeow**

**---**

**AN:**

**And here I am, back from the depths of reading chapter 127!**

**Anyone else squee like me? XDD**

**This first story was made by Roq. of FFN and DGMA forums! She's awesome, go visit her profile!**

**…Unfortunately I deleted the message she sent me, since I'm an idiot, so this isn't GENUINE HER WORK. (shot three times)**

**So I suppose I'll add in a different one that was originally by her too. These chapters will be made up of three or four of these short stories.**

**Disclaimer: The first story below isn't even originally mine! Kanda belongs to Hoshino, but the people in the bus belong to us :D The titles are totally made up.**

**---**

**Peanut Butter Jelly Time**

**By Roq**

**Rewritten (D:) by Peepmeow**

** ---**

Kanda sat in the bus, silently staring out the window. He opened the note that Komui had given him earlier, and to his surprise there was only one line written.

"It's peanut butter jelly time?" Kanda read aloud. The people on the bus started laughing maniacally and some of them even stood up. But they were all singing the same thing.

"_IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME_

_PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME_

_PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!"_

Kanda was horrified and suddenly had a feeling that this wouldn't be the last time he'd see these people...

---

**Komui's New Komurin**

**By Peepmeow**

**--- **

Kanda made his way down to the science group quarters to receive his next mission. He scoffed at the lazing workers, then walked over to Komui who seemed more ecstatic than usual.

"You got too much coffee?" Kanda deadpanned.

"Nope! I just finished..." Komui pressed a button revealing a large robot behind the bookcases. "...Komurin Three!"

"...What? Another one of those?"

"This one has armor plating _EVERYWHERE_!" Komui said. "It's pretty much indestructible!"

"...Exorcist...Kanda...Must...Upgrade..." The blue eye on the robot turned red, and suddenly started attacking Kanda with laser beams. Kanda dodged these, and was surprised to see Komurin start charging at a great speed. He ran around.

Suddenly the people from the bus came, blocking his way to the exit, screaming

_IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME_

_PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME_

_PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME_

Kanda was in a bad situation. Later he had surgery and his Mugen was transferred to his arm, making him the literal 'ARMED SWORDSMAN!'

**--- **

**The Tape**

**By Roq**

**--- **

Kanda was walking through the halls of the order, minding his own business, when suddenly, he felt a hand pat his shoulder. Grabbing Mugen, he turned around to see who dared to touch him.

It was Lenalee.

"Nii-san wants you in his office" she said coolly, already used to Kanda's reactions.

Kanda just growled and made his way to Komui's office.

Once there, he saw Komui and Reever staring at an artifact on the Supervisor's desk. It was a tape.

"Hey, Kanda, this came in this morning. It had your name on it" Reever said, preparing the tape to be heard.

Kanda was a little puzzled. Who could have sent him a tap- Oh, crap.

"WAIT! DON'T PLAY IT!" Kanda lost his cool and jumped towards Reever, but there was nothing he could do.

_IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!_

_PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!_

_PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!_

Reever and Komui started dancing and singing along, and Kanda wished that a Noah came in and kidnapped him.

**--- **

**FANS**

**By Peepmeow**

**--- **

Kanda was surprised to open his door to some random teenaged girls with the same colored hair as him. They grinned, promptly tackling him to the floor.

"Woah! What the hell..?!" Kanda yelled, as NOBODY likes to be randomly tackled.

"OMGKANDAWE'REYOURBIGGESTFANS" they let out as they were promptly scooped up and thrown out the window. Suddenly an unstoppable wave came, randomly tackling and or running over him. Then, suddenly, his worst horror--

_"SOMEWHERE OVER THE RAINBOW  
THE ANGELS ARE DEAD  
ALSO UNDER THE RAINBOW  
GO HIDE UNDER YOUR BED..."_

BUS PEOPLE.

Kanda, who was scarred for life, had trouble sleeping that night.

**---**

**Thanks for reading :D**

**Please review!**

** PS  
SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU'RE HIGH ON SUGAR AND TIREDNESS?  
**

**Jya ne**

**Peepmeow and Roq.**


	2. Happy Birthday, Lavi

T**itle: Situations with Kanda**

**---**

**A Collection of Short Stories by Roq. and Peepmeow**

**---**

**Topic: Lavi's Birthday**

**AN:**

**Indeed, it is Lavi's birthday (if I missed it, Roq. would never let me live it down D:)**

**So, here's two stories about the guy, featuring Kanda of course.**

**So, happy birthday, Lavi!**

**---**

**Lavi's Birthday.**

**By Roq.**

**---**

Kanda walked back and forth in his room. His door was locked as he knew that those… Stalkers, as there was no other way to call them, were still in the order, even though it was past midnight already.

"Wait…" He stopped in his tracks, "It's past midnight. That means…"

Kanda's eyes were shot wide open. Quickly, he took off his coat, placed Mugen in its usual place and jumped between the covers, making sure not even one inch of his face was visible.

Just as he'd guessed, he heard footsteps coming from both ends of the corridor, and suddenly stopping in front of his room.

"Lenalee! It's past midnight!" Allen said.

"Sh!" Lenalee put a finger over her lips. "He's gonna hear you, Allen!"

"Oh" Allen settled down a little.

"So, what had you thought of?" Lenalee seemed to lean on the wall, while Allen was still in front of the door.

"Nothing! At all! You'd think he's easy to please, but it's harder than that. I'm completely lost" Allen sighed, "What about you? Did you have any ideas?"

Lenalee was quiet.

"I'll take that as a no", Allen leaned on the door, making Kanda, who was listening to everything, freeze.

"Wait" Lenalee suddenly spoke up, "This is Kanda's room, isn't it?"

Allen gulped.

"…O-Oh, r-really?" He stepped away, "D… Do you think he'd buy him a present?" he asked, in a much lower tone, so much that Kanda had to uncover his face completely.

"Hm…" Lenalee seemed doubtful, "I don't think so. It'd be a nice gesture if he did, though. Lavi puts so much effort into buying a present Kanda would like so he doesn't throw it away or slice it up as soon as he gets it" She recalled from previous years.

"Ah" Allen knocked on the door.

"W-What are you doing?" Lenalee asked, surprised. "It's really late! You'll wake him up!"

"I'm gonna tell that guy to at least try. Don't you think it'd be rude if he didn't remember it was Lavi's birthday? He better buy him something" Allen kept on knocking. Kanda was paralyzed, and a little pissed. He'd have to put that bean sprout under control later. Tsk, even daring to think he could wake me up at this kind of hour is unforgivable, Kanda thought.

"Well, if we're so lost about it, what is he gonna buy him?" Kanda seemed not to notice the 'Kanda isn't the brightest person' hint the sentence had.

"I don't know! We could suggest something. Like a new bandana or som…" Allen froze.

"I am so getting that for him first!" Lenalee ran off, and Allen followed her, screaming that it wasn't fair.

Once he was sure they were gone, Kanda sighed in relief. For a minute, he'd thought Allen would open the door and those people would pop out of nowhere, as they always did.

After a few minutes of silence, he stood up and went over to his nightstand. He opened the drawer and pulled out a little box.

"Happy Birthday, Yu!

Just wait until we're both 18 and we'll both go out to party. I know of some places already, and some girls too. Just wait and you'll see!

P.S: I hope you like it."

After reading the top, Kanda sighed again. He opened the box, to reveal a perfect miniature replica of Mugen. The scale was perfect, and he could even unsheathe it to reveal a really sharp yet thin blade, black, much as the real one when it wasn't invoked.

Lavi had apparently done it himself, using some techniques he'd learn somewhere during a mission. It showed how dedicate he was about giving good presents based on what he knew about everyone else.

Considering how little Kanda let himself be known, it was a great accomplishment to have thought of such a perfect gift for him. The thought of Lavi figuring him out scared Kanda a little, but at the same time, it just made it harder for him to ignore the fact that the redhead was celebrating his own birthday.

Taking a deep breath, Kanda put the miniature Mugen back in the box, and put it back in the deepest part of his drawer.

"Oh, screw it!" He hissed, putting back his coat and taking Mugen out with him.

Kanda didn't know it, but as he stepped out that door, he became more of a man. A dead man, but a man nonetheless.

---

Kanda walked through the halls, looking over his shoulder to make sure no one was behind him. At least he knew that Allen and Lenalee would be looking for an open store downtown and wouldn't be coming back until they found one, but he certainly didn't want to be found by Lavi.

Considering his job, Lavi probably had to stay up late often.

Besides, Kanda was still not used to those people showing up out of nowhere. He was never going to be, either.

Without him realizing it, Kanda's hands began to shake. He was approaching the entrance to Komui's office, the place were those people had attacked him for the last time.

Supporting himself on the door, he took a deep breath. This was so wrong, he knew.

It took him about an hour and a million curses to bring himself to do it.

"…It's peanut butter jelly time, Dammit!" he finally hissed.

"PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME

PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME

PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!" The people popped out of nowhere, and Kanda could swear he had a small heart attack. Or at least felt like it.

Unsheathing Mugen, he pointed it at the guy with glasses who seemed to be their leader.

"Alright, you… Guy I'm so gonna kill once this is over, listen up! All of you, pay attention!"

The people froze. One of them coughed.

I'm gonna kill myself, Kanda told himself. This was so low for someone like him.

"Alright, do you know who Lavi is?" he asked.

Silence.

"Alright, he's a redhead. He's annoying. He's taller than me. He's annoying. He wears a bandana. He's annoying. He has an eye patch. He's annoying…"

"You said annoying repeatedly!" Someone pointed out.

"Hey, you, little guy who lead a short, useless life until the very moment of his decapitation, shut up!" Kanda hissed.

"…Well…" He bit his lower lip, "I want you to do me a favor for him"

---

"What'd you get me, Allen? I wanna see!" Lavi clapped his hands excitedly, as Allen handed him a big blue box with a red ribbon tied around it.

"Oh, what is it, what is it?" Lavi opened the box, and his eye lit up with happiness.

"It's a panda plushie!" He hugged it tightly, "A panda plushie, it looks just like Gramps, don't you think?" he asked.

Allen and Lenalee smiled. The surprise celebration for Lavi's birthday in the cafeteria had already ended, and now they were in Allen's room, opening his presents. They would've gone to Lavi's, but… They were too many papers.

"Here" Lenalee gave Lavi another box, this time a smaller one.

"Ooh! You got me something too!" He opened it with the same excitement as before.

"A new bandana! No, new bandanas! They're one, two, three… Four of them! And they're really funky, too" He took of his usual one and tried the light blue bandana with the green, diagonal stripes.

"It's perfect!"

Allen and Lenalee smiled again, glad to see that they'd made a good choice for their friend.

Suddenly, Lavi seemed to remember something. His smile disappeared, and his eye stared at the door.

"What is it?" Lenalee asked, a little concerned.

"Yu didn't come to the party, did he?" He mumbled. Allen sighed.

"I'm sure he just didn't want to be around so many people…" Lenalee tried to soothe the situation, "You know how Kanda is"

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Lavi stared back at his new bandanas.

Suddenly, the door creaked.

The three looked up and stared at the door.

"What was that?" Lavi asked, standing up from Allen's bed and going to the door.

He opened it slowly, and saw there was nobody in front of him. He was gonna look around, but…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU

HAPPY BIRHTDAY, DEAR LAVI

HAPPY BIRHTDAY TO YOU!"

Kanda was lost between the small group of people, cursing and gritting his teeth.

"I said you'd do it, not me, Dammit!" He cursed, fighting his way out.

Lavi glomped him as soon as he took a breath.

"Yu! You remembered, Yu!" he shouted, rubbing his cheek against Kanda's.

"Let go of me or you're losing your good eye, you idiot rabbit!" Kanda shook Lavi off and dusted off his clothes.

"Leave me alone. I have no idea what you're talking about. Now, go away before I give you a new haircut!"

"But you were the one to come here…"

"Whatever! I'm not listening to you and your stupid excuses. Seriously, confuse me with those sick people…"

"WE LOVE YU,

YU LOVES ME!

WE'RE A HAPPY FAMILY

WITH A DEATH THREATENING CURSE

AND AN UNSHEATHED SWORD YU SAYS

I REMEMBERED YOUR BIRTHDAY…" Lavi and the group sang.

"SHUT UP!" Kanda shot back.

**---**

**But...  
**

**By Peepmeow**

**---**

Kanda was not happy.

Kanda was never happy.

But today he was. Today, the bus singers hadn't bothered him, and it was _almost the end of the day!_

So, Kanda happily skipped down the halls until suddenly a balloon hit him in the face. Of course, he was curious as to where this balloon had come from. Anyone would. So he followed the trail on the ceiling and eventually found himself in front of the cafeteria.

He paused before opening the door. He swore he could hear those bus singers coming up any time soon…

And suddenly was pushed back by a hyper Allen who had started bouncing off the walls.

Disregarding the sudden sugar rush, Kanda peered through the doors to find a huge banner saying 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY LAVI!!!'

And then…

'_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday dear Lavi…_

_Happy birthday to youuu!_

_Seng il chooka hab ni da_

_Seng il chooka hab ni da!_

_Sarang ha nun Lavi…_

_Seng il chooka hab ni da!_ (1)'

BUS SINGERS.

Then suddenly some soba with cake inside of it was pushed into his hands, and he sat down, unknowingly, next to Lavi.

"Oh, wow, Yuu!" Lavi said with a surprised tone. Kanda turned suddenly to the person next to him. "You're HERE! That's enough of a gift to me. I thought you didn't give a damn!"

Kanda was unhappy.

But Kanda still wished Lavi a happy birthday anyway.

**---**

**Who's our favorite hammer wielding bandanna wearing Exorcist?**

**Happy birthday, Lavi.**

**(1) This is the Happy Birthday song in Korean.**

**Jya ne**

**Peep and Roq.**


	3. OMG, SHOES

**Situations with Kanda // Chapter 3**

**OMG SHOES.**

**Shorts by Roq. and Robin**

**---**

**AN:**

**Yes. The infamous Shoes song by Kelly. **

**We liked this AMV so much that we just HAD to write about it.**

**---**

**Let's Get Some Shoes**

**By Roq.**

**---**

For some reason unknown to Kanda, he, and all the other Exorcists that were currently at the Black Order's Headquarters, had been called into the Science Department. He really could care less, he though to himself as he walked through the hall, it was just…

Stopping in a sudden movement, he looked around. After a few seconds, he shook his head. He couldn't decide whether he should slap himself from being so paranoid or just keep on going.

The second option was the best for him.

As he kept on walking, he decided that "those people" weren't important at the moment. Actually, he should be looking out for-

"YU!" A high-pitched voice called from behind him, "Yu, wait up! Allen, hurry!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming! You're just too darn fast!" Allen complained from even farther back.

Great. They were here. Kanda wished for them to be lost in some random Akuma infested island, but no. They just had to be there, in the Order. Alive. Uninjured. Way too close to him for it to be considered sane.

"Yu, you're going to the Science Department too, right?" Lavi asked, grabbing Kanda by his shoulder. Kanda shook him off. "Yeah, so?" He asked dryly.

"Well, I was just wondering…" Lavi put a hand over his lips, "Why would they call us all at the same time? And to the Science Department?"

Kanda didn't want to think about it. He stayed silent as they got closer and closer to their destination.

"Hey… Lavi?" Allen asked, just barely catching up, "Where's Bookman?"

Lavi turned around, and for a moment it seemed like he'd forgotten the younger kid was there. "He left early in the morning. He told me to stay and…" He stopped. "He told me to stay."

"Oh…" Suddenly, Allen's footsteps couldn't be heard anymore. But neither Lavi nor Kanda cared. Not right now, anyway.

"That's what I'm worried about. Gramps told me to stay. I wonder if he knew about this… What if there's an emergency situation?" Lavi and Kanda stopped in front of the door. The other Exorcists were inside already.

Kanda frowned. He knew those thoughts couldn't be avoided when something like this came up. He-

"IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME,  
PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME,  
PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME…"

Kanda and Lavi turned to look at the bus people. "Dudes, SO TOTALLY NOT IN THE MOOD FOR THAT" Lavi spoke. Kanda's expression seemed to be saying the same, only more "Kanda"-ish, and with more swearing. Lots of swearing.

The group of people dropped their arms to their sides and slowly walked to the Black Order's Emo Corner, which Komui wasn't using at the moment. They didn't fit, but that didn't take the emo-ness away.

Sighing, the two Exorcists suddenly remembered Allen. Looking back, they realized there was nothing to be worried about. Nothing serious, anyway.

"Hi, Lenalee," Allen said with the most stupid smile on his face. Lenalee was coming towards him fast, and seemed concerned.

"I can't believe I'm late!" She said, dusting her clothes, "Someone left a book in the middle of the hallway!"

Allen glared immediately at Lavi. "How dare you hurt the poor lady, you bastard!?" the look said. Lavi laughed nervously before pushing Kanda inside.

Once they had their serious faces on, they sat at some arranged chairs on one side of the place. It was messy as always, but the center had been cleared. It almost seemed like some sort of exposition was gonna happen.

"All right!" Komui announce happily, "Now that everyone's here…" he stared at Lenalee, who had just now sat next to Allen, "We can begin! Take it from here, Squad Leader Reever!"

Reever moved to the center, the other guys from the Science Department at his sides, holding some… signs?

"Ahem," he cleared his throat, "As you may imagine, what we're about to announce concerns you Exorcists only." he started. Lavi and Kanda sighed. That was a bit of a relief, to know that it was only their problem to deal with.

"We gathered you here to discuss something very important. Something that could define whether you win or lose at a decisive battle. We're about to discuss…" Everyone was at the edge of their sits.

"We're discussing the new uniforms!" Johnny said happily, and all the signs were turned around to reveal a design for every Exorcist.

Every person almost fell from their seats, feeling stupid for thinking too big.

"You mean that was it?!" Lavi whined, "I worried so much, and you were just wanting to talk about that?! That's… idiotic. Isn't it, Yu? Yu?"

But Kanda wasn't listening. No, he wasn't. He knew something inside him had clicked as soon as those signs were turned. The moment his eyes studied each design and his mind could only think of one thing.

"Shoes" He said.

"Uh?" Lavi didn't understand.

"Shoes" Kanda repeated.

"…Huh?!" Lavi's brain was about to break. Kanda's responses were following certain… imaginary beat?

"Shoes. Shoes. Shoes. OMG, SHOES."

With that, Kanda's eyes went wide open, and his alter ego emerged.

"LET'S GET SOME SHOES" he told Lavi.

"LET'S GET SOME SHOES" he told Allen.

"LET'S GET SOME SHOES" he told Komui.

"Let's get some shoes" he told Johnny.

Kanda looked at the first design. "Shoes"

Second design. "Shoes"

Third design. "OMG, Shoes"

Fourth design. "Shoes"

"These shoes rule" He pointed at the first design.

"These shoes suck" He ripped the second one.

"These shoes rule" Kanda caressed the third one.

"THESE SHOES SUCK!" and the fourth one was kicked.

He ran towards the other Exorcists, repeating, while following the same beat.

"Shoes. Shoes. Shoes. Oh My God, shoes"

---

Meanwhile, at the emo corner, the bus people lifted their heads. "We sense a disturbance in the force" they said.

---

Kanda ran out, through the halls, and into each Exorcist's room.

"These shoes rule" First door.

"These shoes suck" Second door.

"These shoes suck" Third door.

"THESE SHOES SUCK!" Bookman's door.

But Kanda took the shoes anyway, and ran away with them. Everybody was following him.

"I think you've too many shoes!" Reever shouted.

"SHUT UP!"

"I think you've too many shoes!" Marie shouted.

"SHUT UP!"

"I think you've too many shoes" Crowley shouted.

"SHUT UP!"

"I think you've too many shoes!" Johnny shouted.

"SHUT UP!" Kanda sped up and went to the hall where Lavi's, Allen's and Lenalee's rooms were in. "Stupid boy" he whispered. "Stupid boy".

He broke into Allen's room. "Let's get some shoes" He took Allen's second pair of shoes. Then he broke into Lavi's room.

"Let's party!" and he put on Lavi's scarf. He looked at Lavi's secretly kept slippers that he used for those nights he had to stay up with Bookman. They were made of some sort of strange, but really comfy looking material. Kanda's alter ego's shoe-obsessed mind guessed their value in an instant.

"These shoes are three hundred dollars" He said, "These shoes are three hundred dollars. These shoes are three hundred freaking dollars." He took them.

"LET'S GET 'EM!"

He danced his way to Lenalee's room, only to find that she did not have any other shoes. While he searched, the others caught up, with Lenalee confronting Kanda first. Kanda just stared at her shoes, and then jumped on her to take them off.

Once they were off, everyone just stared.

"Uhm, that style runs small. I don't think you're gonna fit. I mean…" Lenalee started.

"Your feet are kinda big." Lavi finished.

"Oh" Kanda said. Everyone felt a chill.

"Oh" He said again.

"Oh" One more time. He stood up.

He stared at Lenalee.

"Oh, by the way, B? F…"

---

**OMGSHOES.**

**By Robin (Peepmeow)**

**---**

Kanda was on his toes.

Lately the Bus Singers had been learning some new songs, and they weren't very nice.

'_DOMO ARIGATOU, MISTER ROBOTTO,_

_DOMO ARIGATOU MISTER ROBOTTO'_ rang in his head every day, and what made it worse was that Lavi seemed to join them sometimes too. Lavi…plus bus singers…equals…KILLING INTENT!

Crap. He was thinking too much. Perhaps a soba would clear his mind. Kanda walked to the cafeteria, and as usual, turned to the side, ordered a soba.

"Okay, hold on a second!" came a multitude of voices. Kanda's eyes cracked open, and he turned his head reluctantly to find the various bus singers bustling around the kitchen. Soon, a perfectly made soba was sitting in front of him, but with a piece of paper on top.

The piece of paper was…a picture of some shoes? Kanda being Kanda, well, of course he would throw—wait… oh no… It's happening!

Out of reflex, he said "Shoes."

"What?" Lavi suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"…Shoes."

"Eh? Shoes?" Lavi replied.

"Yes… oh my God, shoes." Kanda said. He clamped a hand to his mouth in a comical fashion.

"…Yuu…Are you all right?" Lavi said. His eyes were wide with a concerned yet bemused expression.

Kanda removed his hand from his mouth. "Meh, uh, sure. Stop calling me Y--… Oh my God, shoes." Hand returned to mouth. Kanda ran off.

---

Kanda had mindlessly run into a pillar that started the winding staircase up. Allen and Rinali were walking down said staircase together, and suddenly the fifteen year old exorcist started laughing. Rinali seemed to be suppressing some fits of giggles, but ultimately asked what Kanda was doing.

He replied with a cold "Nothing" and tried his best to calmly walk up some stairs. But it wasn't even two steps up that he splurted out with an "Oh my God, shoes."

Allen and Rinali turned on their heels and inquired a straightforward: "What?"

"…Let's get some shoes."

"…Huh?" Allen said dumbly.

"Let's get some shoes." Kanda was slowly succumbing…

"Am I hearing correctly…? Did he just say 'shoes'?" Rinali asked Allen.

"Let's get some shoes." Kanda's common sense was dumbed down by pressure. He held up a picture of some nice black shoes. He pointed at them.

"These shoes rule!" he said.

"…Kanda is scaring me, Rinali…" Allen said, somewhat scared the Order would fall around them.

"These shoes suck!" Kanda said after flipping to a page of some clunky sandals.

"W-why are we staying here, then…" Rinali said, positively petrified.

"These shoes rule!" Kanda said, going to a page with some nice high-heels.

"M-mehh…" Allen said, gathering up the rest of his broken will to move. He wasn't sure to burst out laughing or run out screaming.

"THESE SHOES SUCK!" Kanda yelled, pointing at some shoes in his magical pocket that he had thrown on the ground. That was it.

Allen and Rinali had run out of there.

"Shoes." Kanda continued, walking up.

"Shoes." The Science Headquarters door was open.

"Shoes." He was halfway inside the room.

"Shoes." Kanda approached Komui's desk.

"Oh my God," Komui woke up with a start "shoes."

"What is it, Kanda?" Komui asked.

Kanda nodded to the small, but visible pictures of shoes that he had spread out on his desk. "These shoes rule." He said, pointing.

Komui played along. "Well, they are pretty good…"

Kanda pointed to a picture of green and red clogs. "These shoes suck."

"Yeah, they look ugly!" Komui said.

Kanda pointed to another picture of shoes. "These shoes suck…"

Another picture. "THESE SHOES SUCK!"

Komui drew back and hid under his desk. Kanda stole his slippers and ran around with them.

Reever, who was one of the only ones knowing of Kanda's shoe obsession, stated plainly. "I think you have too many shoes."

"SHUT UP!" Kanda roared, stealing his shoes.

"I think you have too many shoes." 69 said.

"SHUT UP!" Kanda picked up a box from a desk.

"I think you have too many shoes." Reever tried again.

"SHUT UP!"

"I think you have too many shoes." Komui said.

"SHUT UP!!!" Kanda walked out.

"Stupid boy…stupid boy…Let's get some shoes," Kanda noticed Lavi. "Let's go to a party."

Lavi ran off too.

He looked at the price tag on one of the shoes. "These shoes are three hundred dollars… These shoes are three hundred dollars…" He turned to a random Finder. "These shoes are three hundred effing dollars." He grinned. "Let's get 'em!"

The Finder looked skeptical. "Um, this style comes a bit small… I don't think you're going to fit, I mean… Your feet ARE kind of big…"

"…Oh. Oh." Kanda looked at the shoes again.

"Oh. Oh." He turned back to the Finder. "By the way bastard, SCREW YOU!"

Kanda walked off, leaving the Finder very much scarred for life.

---

**Meh, it's too late right now where I live, so I'll upload it tomorrow, as in the day after I finished everything.**

**Well, what do you think? We'll try to get another chapter like chapter one up sometime…**

**Jya ne**

**Roq. and Robin**


End file.
